


Coldest Winter

by 31lostie13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dad!Kane, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31lostie13/pseuds/31lostie13
Summary: Post season 3.“We should split up.”They looked at each other. It wasn't the best idea, but they had to move fast.“It won't take long.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the current weather.  
> And yes, "we should split up" is probably the most obvious sign that something bad is going to happen.

“We should split up.”  
“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?”  
They had split into three groups of two to get soil samples from different places. But they had four test tubes. One pair had to take two. So Marcus and Bellamy had walked together for about fifteen minutes but they needed two samples with a distance of at least three miles. And if they would stay together they would need twice as long. There were no threats outside, they were in the territory of Trikru and had an alliance with Azgeda.  
“We would be a lot faster.”  
“That wasn't my question.”  
They looked at each other. It wasn't the best idea, but they had to move fast. They needed the results, growing food became a priority since they had to prepare for the worst. And since it had become that cold outside, they had to grow plants as soon as the snow would melt away.  
“It won't take long.”

Marcus had walked for a while as the first snowflake landed on his nose. He looked up. The sky was grey and white snowflakes made their way down to earth. He had to move faster if he wanted to make the one and a half mile.

The snowflakes were getting thicker and thicker and after a minute he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He knelt down and took the sample. He had to turn around, he couldn't move any further without seeing what was in front of him. The distance had to be enough. He turned around and headed toward the rover.

He had thought that he knew the path he had taken but as his right foot wanted to hit the ground there was none. A few inches lower he reached the ground but it was already too late. He slipped and fell down the hill. The fall didn't last long, after a few seconds he reached evenly ground again but his head hit something hard. Everything went black.

“We're going to die if we won't leave and-”  
“He is going to die if we won't find him!”  
“I know, so we need to get help. We need more men!”  
Bellamy knew he was right. They had tried to find him for over twenty minutes now. The problem was they just didn't know where Kane had headed to exactly and they couldn't see anything. Besides they couldn't contact Arkadia because Kane had the radio. They had searched in one direction now but they were just five people, they couldn't part and risk losing another one. The snowstorm had gotten worse.  
“Kane!”

He opened his eyes a little. After a few seconds of confusion, he knew where he was. He couldn't feel his fingers and toes and the rest of his body hurt like hell. The wind hit him like whips and the snow started to cover his body. He had to get up, get out of the cold but he couldn't. They wouldn't find him here. The radio. Maybe he could reach someone at Arkadia. His hand reached for it on his side but there was nothing. He might have lost it on the way down. He had to get up that hill.

He managed to pull himself closer to the hill but after a few inches he had no strength left. It was like his body was slowly freezing and becoming one with the icy ground.  
“Kane!”  
Bellamy. He had heard him, he hadn't just imagined the voice. They were searching for him. He tried to respond, his mouth opened a bit but nothing came out. The pain made its way through his whole body, he was trembling and it was slowly becoming unbearable. He had never felt that cold. He heard footsteps which became more unnoticable with every second. He closed his mouth and tried to concentrate. He had to stay awake. But what for? No one would come. They had left.

The first minutes had been hard but it had gotten worse with every second. He couldn't move and the snow burned like hell on his face and hands. Even his trembling hurt, but he couldn't stop. On the one hand he wanted to die, right here, right now. No more pain, no more waiting. But then there was this voice in his head which reminded him of the things he would leave. And the person he would miss the most. Abby. And she would be the one who would have to deal with the loss and he couldn't do that to her. He had to have hope. They had to find him.

He didn't know how long he was lying there but he couldn't stay awake any longer. His mind drifted away and soon there was nothing but darkness.

~

She saw the rover rolling toward the camp. They had made it. She had worried a lot since the snowstorm had become more dangerous and nobody had answered the radio. But now they were coming home. She had a smile on her face and David opened the gates. The rover stopped and she couldn't wait to throw her arms around Marcus, to tell him how worried she had been. But that didn't happen.

The door flew open and Bellamy rushed out.  
“We need another rover and six men, now!”  
“What happened?”  
Abby stood in front of him, the fact that Bellamy was giving orders scared her.  
“I'm sorry. We will find him.”  
He looked down and continued more quiet.  
“We have to.”  
She stood there and couldn't move. He wasn't here, he didn't come home. She saw the people leaving the rover. Five, with Bellamy. He was out there, alone. Around her, people were packing things and were running to the second rover. Rover 1 was almost complete again. She came back to reality.  
“I'm coming with you.”  
He looked up, right in her determined eyes.  
“No, he-”  
“Do you know if he's injured? Don't tell me that I can't come with you because I will!”  
She had shouted at him a lot louder than she had insisted but she didn't care. Everyone was watching them as they got into the rovers and left Arkadia.

After thirty minutes they reached the place they had left about one and a half hour ago. He grabbed his radio for the fifth time and tried to contact Kane.  
“Kane, can you hear me?”  
Nothing.  
“Kane, are you there?”  
The silence wrapped them up, everyone was watching the radio.   
After three minutes they came to the point where Kane and Bellamy had parted. The rover stopped. Bellamy looked up.  
“Lets go.”  
They jumped out of the rovers. It had begun to get dark but at least the storm had stopped.  
“Come on, we're going this way.”  
They parted into three groups, going into different directions.  
“It is my fault. I should have said 'no'.”  
Bellamy's words broke the silence. He had informed her about what had happened so she knew it wasn't.  
“There was nothing you could have done, Bellamy.”  
They walked for another ten minutes, searching for a hint of where he might be and waiting for a 'We found him' on the radio. As he saw the edge of the small hill, he stopped walking. Abby stopped too, she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. As she followed his stare, she let out a shaky 'no'. She knew they were thinking the same thing as they started running to the edge.

She didn't stop at the edge. As she saw him lying at the bottom of the hill, she didn't even think about the icy ground beneath her. After a few feet she almost slipped.  
“Be careful, Abby.”  
Bellamy was behind her.  
“Marcus!”  
Her feet got used to the ground and she could get down faster.  
“Kane!”  
He didn't react to their calls. She was the first who reached him and fell down to her knees.  
“Marcus.”  
Her hands reached for his head, his skin was white as the snow which covered his body. His lips were blue, the right side of his forehead covered in dried blood. He was cold as ice. Bellamy rushed to the other side and began to wipe down the snow. Her left hand was floating beneath his nose and her right one was trying to find his pulse. Both didn't dare to move. After seconds of silence she felt his breath on her hand and got a weak pulse. She let out a little sigh.  
“He's breathing. We have to get him out of here.”  
Bellamy grabbed his radio and told the others to go back to the rovers and to meet them at the top of the hill. He took off his jacket and laid it over Marcus. She copied his action.  
“What can I do?”  
“Take his hands, try to get them warm.”  
Her hands lifted his head and she knelt beneath him. She tried to warm his face as Bellamy went to her side and grabbed his hands. David and another guard had reached the ground too and covered his body with their jackets.

They needed almost eight minutes to get him up the hill. As they reached the top, the rover was still not there. Bellamy got to the radio.  
“Where are you?”  
“We're almost there, two minutes at most.”  
They laid him back to the ground and Abby sat down, her arms pulled him into her lap. Her hand was stroking his cheek. His face was colder than the last time she had touched him, he was barely breathing. He couldn't die. He just couldn't. She didn't know what she would do if- no, she shouldn't think about that. They had found him, he was right here. She had him in her arms, it couldn't end that way. She saw everyone shivering, their jackets were still lying over Marcus. It felt absurd, they had been outside for twenty minutes at most, while he had been lain outside a lot longer. She didn't dare to think about how long exactly but it was almost dark. Hours. But he would be ok. He had to be ok. They just needed to come, now. 

They saw the rover arriving and picked him up from the icy ground. As the door flew open, Nate helped them with getting Marcus into the rover. The other guard took the seat next to the driver, so they had two people in the front and five in the back. Abby didn't think about sitting on the bench, she picked his head up again and sat down beneath him. Nate took off his jacket and sat down next to his dad while Bellamy took Marcus' hands in his. Both rovers started with a squeal and the other one was taking the lead.

~

Thirty minutes later they rushed through the gates. As they stopped, they had already discussed that they would bring him into his quarters. They could lay him into his bed with a bunch of blankets, Abby could be there the whole night and no one would interrupt them. The three men picked him up as Abby opened the door. A crowd of people stood in front of the halls of Arkadia and had to move as they passed them. Clarke made her way to her mother, she tried to pick up her pace.  
“Can I do something?”  
Abby's head turned around, a slight smile on her face.  
“I need a few blankets and a bowl with water, a needle and a suture.”  
“I'm on it.”  
She nodded and Clarke walked away. She opened his door and went to the bed, putting the blanket to the other side.  
“Just lay him down on this side.”  
They did what she had told them to do.  
“Thank you. I'm going to do the rest.”  
The men nodded and left, except Bellamy. He laid a hand on her shoulder.  
“He will make it.”  
“Yeah, I know. Thank you for your help, we wouldn't have found him without you.”  
“He wouldn't have been out there without me.”  
“That is not true, Bellamy.”  
He took his hand down and a step toward the door, ready to leave.  
“Anyway, just call me when there is something to do.”  
“I will.”  
He left and she turned to the bed. She had to change his clothes, it wouldn't help if he stayed in his cold and wet ones. She unlaced his boots, took them off and placed them next to the end of the bed. The accuracy of her movements made her smile. Marcus had always been a man of routine and she knew where he placed his boots when he went to bed. She felt like she had to do it his way so in the morning everything would be alright. Normal. She changed his trousers and as she took off his shirt, she saw the bruises on his chest and shoulder. He could have died out there.. Clarke entered with the things she had asked for.  
“Thank you, Clarke.”  
“Sure, can I do something else?”  
She didn't respond at first. She sat behind Marcus to put him into a new shirt. He had been out there, on his own. He had been alone in the cold for hours.. She had done what she had wanted to do and stood up to lay him back down.  
“Maybe you could talk to Bellamy.”  
She turned around and looked her into the eyes. Clarke frowned and Abby grabbed the first blanket to wrap it around the cold body in front of her.  
“He thinks it's his fault. I know it wasn't. I told him but he didn't listen. I think he would listen to you.”  
“Alright, I will.”  
She laid the last blanket over him and her hand was floating across his face. It had been so close..  
“Mom?”  
She jumped, she had forgotten her presence. She turned around, her daughter stood in front of her. She didn't know what was wrong until she felt the tears coming up. She had controlled herself the whole time but now she could let go. Clarke came closer and pulled her into a hug.

“It's alright, mom.”  
Abby pulled back and tried to smile. She wiped away her tears and let out a little laugh.  
“Yes, I know it is. It was just..”  
“I know.”  
They looked at each other for another moment. They didn't have to speak, they knew what the other one wanted to say. Clarke grabbed her hand.  
“I'm going to look for Bellamy.”  
“Yes, do that. Thank you.”  
She squeezed her hand and left.

She grabbed the bowl with the fabric and started to clean the wound on his head. It wasn't as deep as she had thought it was so within a few stitches the wound was closed. She placed the bowl on the desk and turned around. He started to tremble, a good sign. That was the first time she noticed how cold she was. Her pants were wet too but she didn't want to leave him alone and get new ones from her quarters, she was still afraid that his condition could turn worse. She put off her pants and her shirt, grabbed one of Marcus shirts and put it on. After she turned off the light, she lifted the blankets and joined him. It was warm beneath them and she started to drift away, her head on his shoulder. Her hand on his chest made sure she knew that he was still alive.

She woke up as his tremble had grown so much that she couldn't ignore it any longer. She grabbed his hand under the blankets as he let out a slight moan.  
“It's ok, Marcus.”  
She whispered in his ear while stroking his hair.  
“You're home.”  
He opened his mouth a little but instead of words another moan left it.  
“It's ok.”  
“Abby.”  
She had almost missed the slight whisper but she had heard it. A slight squeeze on her hand reassured her that she hadn't dreamed.  
“I'm here. I'm here.”  
A tear made its way down her face. He was awake.

Everything hurt. And it hurt even more because he was trembling so much but he couldn't stop. At least it was warm wherever he was lying. He could feel everything again, he could feel her hand holding his. That was all he knew, Abby was there. 'You're home'.. Arkadia. His quarters? He wasn't quite sure but it was possible. All that mattered was they had found him. They had not given up, they had come back. He wanted to ask her how everyone was, if everyone had made it back safely. He tried to but after the first word, he had to stop. The pain came without warning and after a second his head felt like it was going to explode. He grabbed her hand.

“It's alright, hey.”  
She sat up but her hand didn't leave his. His features relaxed and her hand went to his face.  
“What was it?”  
“Nothing.”  
He breathed it out, he was almost back to sleep. 'Nothing' was the word she hated the most but she couldn't set up a fight right now.  
“Alright, just go back to sleep.”  
She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. As she slipped back under the blanket he was already asleep.

~

He woke up first, with Abby's face buried into his shoulder. He was alive. He had never thought they would find him in time. But they did and he couldn't be more greatful, especially not with Abby in his arms. He couldn't think about what it would be like not to have her on his side. And he would've gotten the easy way out. He would've left her behind.. She turned her head and as she opened her eyes, a smile graced her face.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
As his smile grew bigger, his head brought him back to reality. He knew he had hit something the day before, so it was no surprise to have more than just a little headache.

He closed his eyes and breathed in sharply.  
“What is it? And don't say 'nothing'.”  
He had to smile again, but it seemed impossible to laugh right now. Although he would have. He opened his eyes and looked back at her.  
“It's just my head. It's alright.”  
Her face became serious and her hands went to his face.  
“It almost wouldn't have been alright.”  
“But it is.”  
He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest.  
“How is everyone?”

She started telling him what had happened after the rover had come back without him. After a few minutes of talking and his reassurings that everything was ok, she laid in his arms, eyes red.  
“Bellamy thinks it's his fault. I couldn't convince him it wasn't. I told Clarke, but-”  
“I will talk to him.”  
She looked up and saw how it broke his heart that Bellamy was blaming himself.  
“I know you will.”

It had been his fault, not Bellamy's. He couldn't believe the boy was blaming himself. He had been the one who had said they should part. He had been the one who wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer. Not Bellamy. Bellamy had been the one who had told him that it would be a stupid idea. And it had been one. He felt her hands on his cheeks. He looked back at her.  
“It was nobodys' fault.”

She knew what he was thinking, he was blaming himself. Of course. His look saddened.  
“It was. It was mine.”  
He began to tell her his part of the story, how they had parted and what had happened after that. It was almost like Bellamy's story. Almost.  
“He agreed.”  
“What?”  
“He agreed, Marcus. You didn't just walk away.”  
He looked confused.  
“Maybe.”  
“Not maybe, he told me.”  
She sat up and took his hands in hers. He dropped his gaze slowly.  
“It happened. He shouldn't blame himself- hey.”  
He looked back at her.  
“And you shouldn't blame yourself either.”  
He hesitated. Couldn't it be easy just for once?  
“I'm not saying it was smart to part but you can't change it.”  
She saw a smile flicker across his face and she smiled back.  
“You're right, it wasn't smart at all. I have to talk to him.”  
His hand was already removing the blankets as she realised what he wanted to do. She pulled him back and laid the blankets back over him.  
“You're not going anywhere, Marcus.”  
“But I have to-”  
“No, I will get him. And you will stay in bed, that's an order.”  
He snorted but couldn't hide a grin.  
“Apparently I lost my memory, too. Are you chancellor now?”  
She tried to look serious.  
“You should be careful how you treat your doctor.”  
After they tried to stare each other down for a few seconds, both started to laugh. He flinched.  
“Karma..”  
She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. As she got out of bed, she went to her clothes which were lying on the desk.  
“Wrong closet yesterday?”  
She looked down at herself, she had forgotten what she was wearing. As she turned around, he grinned at her.  
“I think it quite suites me.”  
“Yeah, it does.”  
She flushed and turned around. After a minute she was dressed.  
“I'm going to grab some food first, alright?”  
He nodded. As she stood next to him, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
“I'm glad everything's alright.”  
“Me too.”  
She kissed his forehead and left.

~

She came back with two cups of tea. As she passed the door, Bellamy appeared with a plate of food in his hands. She saw the way Marcus' expression changed as the boys gaze met his. She placed the cups on the desk and cleared her throat.  
“I- I just forgot something. I will be right back.”  
She left with a smile, knowing that everything would be alright after the upcoming conversation.

Bellamy stood next to the desk, the plate still in his hands. Both of them remained silent, they were thinking about what would be the best first move. It was ridiculous. They were old enough to talk about things, without hesitation. He was the oldest, he should lead by example. But he hadn't done it before and that was why they were here.  
“I made a mistake-”  
Bellamy interrupted him.  
“No, I screwed up.”  
He placed the plate on the desk and went to the bed, while Marcus sat up for the upcoming argument.  
“You did nothing wrong.”  
“I should've said something-”  
“You did. And I didn't listen, so you should stop blaming yourself because it was my fault.”  
Both knew they had different opinions on that and nothing could change it in the end. Stubbornness was hard to fight. But they could make the best out of it. They had to live with their actions and in the end, both were still alive. It could've ended differently, but it hadn't. They knew they were thinking the same thing as they looked up. Ridiculous. Yes, sometimes that was the word which fitted best to describe their conversations. They started to laugh.

“Maybe we should start all over.”  
“I think that would be the best.”  
Bellamy sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Alright then, how do you feel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I would love to know what you guys think about this, so if you enjoyed it, feel free to write a comment :-)


End file.
